


The Love of my Lives

by Pumpkinhead0605



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Loneliness, M/M, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinhead0605/pseuds/Pumpkinhead0605
Summary: Despite just becoming a light side virgil is still in love with the same person who saved her many years ago even though he is a dark side. This story is of the romance between deceit and anxiety. It also has some reincarnation bits here and their, but the parts of reincarnation will be a main symbol as to why the two main characters fell in love.
Relationships: Janus & Virgil | Logan & Remus | Patton & Roman
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Love of My Lives**

**Prologue**

I don't want to leave but I have too. He says that they'll welcome me but I'm not so sure. They were mean enough to kick people that they "deemed" to be unhelpful and under to Thomas out of the castle. This feels like a big leap for me, I haven't gone anywhere outside of our home for all of the small life that I've lived, it's just been Janus, Remus, and I. Janus and Remus then reminded me of my mission. If I were to do this I could become their friend ending the war between sides and also find a way to save my friends from fading away. Janus then reminded me that they would check up on me from time to time, making sure that I feel comfortable. I then remembered, "Hey maybe I can find out what I was doing in that forest and also regain some information or memories as too who I am?"


	2. Chapter 1-  The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I really hope you are liking the story so far. Please let me know in the comments section so I know what you like and what you don't.

**The Love of my Lives**

**Chapter 1- The Meeting Monday**

_10:00 am_

"P-please Janus... Remus I don't want to go" I said.

"I know you don't Virgil, but remember this can help all of us including the light sides and Thomas" Janus said.

Remus than buts in and says "You always wanted to meet Thomas this is your chance!"

I than say nervously "F-fine... I'll do it but only because I'm literally the only one that can".

"Thank you so much little one" Janus says as he places a kiss on my forehead. "

One more thing before you go!" Janus says.

I look back at him as he says "They probably don't know that you're a girl, keep it that way we don't want them to single you out or discriminate against you since you are the only female side of Thomas".

All of a sudden a white light encroaches my vision. I wake up to a room with black and purple walls and other things I like. "This must be the room I'll be staying in for the time being".

As I walk around my room exploring I see that there is a bathroom attached. I go into the bathroom and see a walk in closet. In the closet I see lots of baggy clothes. I peer over to the sink in the bathroom and on top is a yellow ovalish pendant/necklace that has a tiny snake coiling around it, next to it is a sticky note which says "This necklace is for you, I will see you in two days time to check up on you, I hope that you like it -J".

I than put it on making sure it's hidden by my jacket.

(Change POV- Patton)

_ Monday 12:00pm _

I walk up the stairs on my way back to my bedroom and notice a new door that is purple with black painted vines on it and realize that Thomas has a new side. I than skip back to the living room in an excited and cheery manner. Logan the logical side looks up and says with a inquisitive look on his face "Patton? I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was... but I found a new door and you know what that means" I say enthusiastically.

Roman Thomas's more creative and fanciful side chimes in "We have a new side....".

"I know I'm so excited to meet them shall we?" I say in a sing-song way.

"No... we should allow them to gather their bearings and sleep for the night, we will meet them in the morning for breakfast or for Thomas's video for tommorow" Logan interjects.

I than say with a pout on my face "Awww I really wanted meet them but I guess you are right, well goodnight see you in the morning".

I then walk back to my room and go too sleep.

_Monday 10:30 am_

(Change POV-Remus and Janus)

"Hey Janus?" Remus asked

"Yesssssss?" Janus replied

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Remus asked with a worried look on his face.

Deceit then replied with "She shouldn't be fine Remussssss".

"If you say so, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to prepare the little basket for Virgil when you see her next" Remus said.

"I suggest not to put in female undergarments, since she can't get any for herself over there we might as well not help her with that" Janus pauses so Remus can make a mental note than says "Another thing... anything not having to do with black, purple, spiders, Evanescence, MCR, and the Gorillaz shouldn't do".

"Thanks that helps.... one more thing" Remus says.

"Hmmm?" Deceit replies

"I see the way you look at her why haven't you asked her to be your mate?" Remus asks

Janus's tone becomes serious "She already has enough on her plate, plus what if she says no?"

Remus than sigh's and replies with "I can understand the first option but the second options a definite no, I see the way she looks at you plus I walked into her room once and she was giggling like crazy about you, she then threw a pillow at me telling me to get out and not to say a word".

Janus then turns to Remus with an astonished look on his face and says "She did that?"

"Yup so I can only say one thing she would deffinately say yes" Remus replied.

Janus than leaves with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

(Change POV-Virgil)

Knowing that I'd have to deal with my new roommates and get to finally meet my host Thomas tomorrow, I walk out of the bathroom and decided to go to sleep. I walk over to my bed take off my pants and bra throwing them into my laundry bin. I flopped on the bed and fell asleep after 30 minutes

_Monday 6:00_

(Change pov- Third person Omniscient)

In the middle of the night virgil woke up immediately not knowing why at first. She heard some shuffling outside of her door but soon realized what was going on. It was Thomas, he was having a nightmare. She immediately got up put on some male's pajama bottoms and sunk down knowing exactly what to do. She walked into his bedroom without the other sides noticing her. She walked up to his bed and placed her hand on his forehead. She started to concentrate immediately, though the other sides looked at her in confusion. She lifted up her hand slowly pulling out a dark and sinister bubble. Immediately Thomas's face eased up in comfort. She then touched the bubble with both hands and disintegrated it making Thomas open his eyes and shoot up right out on his bed. He then asked "What's going on and who are you?"

"At this point in time that doesn't matter you need sleep go to bed and I'll answer your question in the morning" Virgil said with a calm tone.

He did as he was told all while she and the others left. As soon as they were father than ear shot both Roman and Logan asked in unison "Who are you and what did you do?" Virgil then retorted in a quick and calm manner "Again I'll answer all questions in the morning, now please let me sleep I usually don't get much".

She then sunk down going to her room leaving the other three sides puzzled. Once she got to her room she again took off her pajama bottoms and fell asleep.

_Tuesday 1:30am_

(Change POV- Virgil Tuesday 8:30am)

I woke up at 8:30 am knowing that the other sides would probably already be with Thomas. I immediately got dressed and sunk down. I sat on the bottom of his stairs quietly waiting as the other sides and Thomas noticed my presence. I then said "I bet you all have some questions but I'll answer Thomas's first, hello I'm your anxiety".

(Pov-virgil)

"Now to answer Thomas's other question, you were having a nightmare which is the reason we were all their" Virgil said.

"Is their any more questions you personally need to be answered before I answer the others questions?" Virgil asked

"Are you the reason I've been so careful and anxiety filled as of lately?" Thomas asked

"Y-yeah sorry about that, if it's too overwhelming please tell me I'll do what I can to ease it" virgil answered timidly and sincerely.

Thomas then asked me "The others have already told me their names and I know for a fact your name isn't anxiety, may we know what it is?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that, I am particularly more reserved than others mainly because of the main emotion I exhibit... un-until I feel more comfortable around you guys I will not be telling you my name" virgil answered.

"That's understandable" all of them said in unison.

"Logan you and Roman had a question r-right?" Virgil paused then said "You were asking what exactly I did correct?"

Both Roman and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Like all of you I have a specific job to do for Thomas other then making him feel the emotions needed at specific times" Virgil paused "I deal with Thomas's nightmares".

They all were shocked for a moment but like the nerd he is Logan asked "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"W-well when thomas has a nightmare my body is alerted immediately, I then go to him as quick as possible and disinigrate the nightmare which is what the bubble that I pulled out of him was" virgil stuttered.

(Change POV- Roman)

"This person seems nice enough he also seems kinda cute, wait what?! I just met the guy how can I be thinking these things?! I can already tell he will have a big impact on our lives so I might as well let my heart and brain think what they want" Roman thinks.

(Change POV- Patton)

_Tuesday 9:00am_

"Now that that's done anxiety I will need to know your dietary restrictions" Patton says.

Patton then grabs virgil's hand and sinks down along with all the others leaving Thomas too his thoughts. Patton still holding Virgils hand walks over to the kitchen. "Hey kiddo any ideas as to what you want for breakfast?" Patton asks Virgil.

Virgil then answers Patton's question timidly "I kinda want chocolate chip Waffles with strawberries if that's o-ok?"

Patton then starts asking him a bunch of questions all while making waffles for breakfast. As soon as Patton begins to finish up he peeks his head out of the kitchen and says "Hey Logie could you ask Thomas if he would like to join us for breakfast?"

He answers with a nod and sinks down. As soon as he rises up I see Thomas with him. "Roman breakfast is ready!" Patton yells

They all sit down and conversate with each other as they eat however, virgil being the emo nightmare that she is stays silent the whole time until. "Hey emo nightmare what's up with the dark bags under your eyes?" Roman questions

(Change POV- Virgil)

"They aren't bags it's makeup, it's part of my style" virgil snaps back at him.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad edge lord" Roman says with a mocking tone.

Virgil tenses up at his remark. Virgil finishes up her breakfast, slams her hands on the table pushing out her chair, and leaves going back to her room.

(Change POV- Third person Omniscient)

_Tuesday 10:00am_

"What's with him?" Roman's asks

"Judging by his body posture he probably feels insulted" Logan answers.

"Please I just stated the obvious" Roman said arrogantly.

"Well it still may have hurt his feelings, he is a new side we should make him feel welcome!" Patton insisted

(Change POV- Virgil)

_Tuesday 10:00am_

As soon as I got into my room shutting the door behind me I walk over to my bed falling on it and crying a bit in the process. I immediately take off my pants and bra. Because of my crying I fall asleep and stay that way till dinner.


End file.
